human_rights_in_cyberspacefandomcom-20200214-history
The shouting messenger
Chat da Wikipédia (23 Ago. 2009) Kim ®i©hard correio 11h47min de 23 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Após o recebimento de algumas dezenas de emails tomei algumas providências sobre o chat da Wikipédia no Messenger, todos os administradores dos mesmo foram removidos (exceto Juliana, que é conta inativa e não se intromete mesmo que esteja online a não ser que seja para reverter alguma decisão equivocada.) Coloquei algumas regras baseadas em bom convívio e das normas da Wikipédia. E aviso que esta aberto a critério de vocês, uma votação para quem quiser se candidatar a administrador do chat, acho que assim o chat poderá se tornar mais imparcial quanto na escolha de seus administradores. Espero que entendam minha decisão, pois não posso e nem quero que a Wikipédia se torne mais conflitante do que já é. Saudações Sir Lestaty discuţie 17h20min de 18 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Por mim, nem existiria, depois de tudo o acontecido. Se for necessário algo, estou disponível para ir ao canal IRC da wiki.pt. Lijealso (discussão) 21h33min de 18 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Não generalizemos, Lijealso. Tudo é veículo bom e tudo é veículo ruim. Importa o uso que fazemos dele. Abraços, Junius (discussão) 00h13min de 19 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Importa o uso que fazemos dele. De facto. O canal do IRC acho que exerce um certo efeito psicológico que se desvanece nos meios MSNicos. Lijealso (discussão) 18h17min de 19 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) IRC é coisa velha. Ninguém mais usa isso. É pré-histórico. E não faria a menor diferença. Quem faz o ambiente são as pessoas. Abraços, Junius (discussão) 18h30min de 19 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) :Lije, na verdade acho uma péssima ideia que recomendem por todo o lado o IRC neste projecto, ao ponto de até nos PAs aparecer o link para lá. Quem cair na asneira de experimentar aquilo - que aliás não tem qualquer utilidade, pois está sempre vazio - corre o risco de entrar num antro sem eira nem beira, e ainda por cima revelando o IP e quebrando o anonimato, se não tiver cuidado. Acresce que é facílimo falsificar a identidade usando o java, e enganar outros usuários dessa maneira, usando o nome de gente conhecida deste projecto. Há tempos fiz uma experiência com outros usuários do chat e, dos 5 ou 6 que entraram lá, só eu e outro é que ficamos com o IP mascarado. Um "chateiro" que chegou atrasado e apanhou-nos a brincar de mudar o nome para usuários conhecidos daqui ficou plenamente convencido que estava a falar com as pessoas reais, até que revelássemos o embuste. Numa outra ocasião uma tal de "BichaTresloucada" atendia os pedidos de bloqueios de outras wikis fingindo que era sysop. :Além de todos estes males, é bem sabido que o IRC actualmente é um antro de hackers e outros que tais, que fazem uma festa com os desgraçados que andam por ali com o IP verdadeiro. Acho uma tremenda irresponsabilidade a propaganda que se faz aqui ao canal de IRC. :Com todos os seus desméritos, a verdade é que o chat é um lugar bem mais seguro que o IRC, ali pelo menos sabe-se quem é quem, e ninguém corre o risco que os seus dados pessoais caiam nas mãos erradas. O IRC, sinceramente, é indefensável como local de reunião para wikipedistas que não sejam geeks.[[Usuário:Darwinius|- Darwin]] [[Usuário Discussão:Darwinius|'Alô?']] 20h47min de 19 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Já sugeri mudarem o topo das MR do chat para o MSN. Ninguém ouviu. Percebe-se porque está vazio. Não entendo é como só há pouco tempo soube da existência do chat MSN, deve ter mais de um ano, não? Pareceu-me, dessa experiência, ser algo restrito. Informações recebidas também permitem aferir que não é aberto a todos. IPs, IPs, falsas identidades...nem no MSN estão seguros, garanto. Lijealso (discussão) 20h58min de 19 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) :O que deveria ser feito, no mínimo, era retirar das páginas do projecto (exceptuando PUs) essa verdadeira armadilha que é a predefinição do IRC. O chat, tanto quanto sei, é aberto a todos, mas como não há nenhuma ligação oficial à Wikipedia não pode ser anunciado aqui. Nem tampouco o IRC devia poder ser anunciado, aliás. [[Usuário:Darwinius|- Darwin]] [[Usuário Discussão:Darwinius|'Alô?']] 21h12min de 19 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) ::De fato, o grupo via MSN é o chat da ptwiki. A comunidade não usa o IRC, não é à toa que quase não se vê lusófonos por lá. Faço uma sugestão importante: que nas regras do canal #wikipedia-pt seja colocado em português e inglês um aviso que indique o real grupo do MSN. Essa falta de gente no IRC causa um grande problema: quem entra lá querendo ajuda, sai sem nada. Não é só novato iludido com as páginas que direcionam ao IRC, mas também usuários de outros idiomas (do meta inclusive) que precisam de alguma informação e não há ninguém pra ajudar. Me lembro de uma vez que indiquei o grupo no messenger a um usuário para que ele discutisse um assunto, já que só tinha eu no #wikipedia-pt. E também concordo com o Darwin no que diz respeito a apagar as páginas, isso apenas engana as pessoas; acredito que não haja ou seja complicado achar alguma referência ao chat de verdade. Sou a favor de votação para escolha de novos admins para o chat, inclusive está lá nas regras do grupo, vai ter ou não? --Lucas Nunes msg 00h31min de 20 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) :::Olá pessoal, bem antes de qualquer coisa quero dizer que só arrastei para a wiki essa situação, para que não digam que o chat da wiki no msn é algo da panelinha. # Quando inicialmente criado pelo Waldir o chat não tinha como colocar logo, passando assim para um novo chat criado por mim que havia como colocar o logo e por lá ficamos. # Eu amo o IRC tanto o é que quando tinha tempo por lá ficava horas a fio... Só que assim como a Wikipédia é algo de outro mundo pra quem nunca cá editou, posso dizer que o IRC é algo mais estranho ainda. Lembro-me que na época que comecei a editar aqui (época dos ataques do TF) não sabia direito como entrar no irc e por isso fizeram um belo estrago enquanto todos os administradores estavam a comemorar o natal, resumindo se fosse por msn teria contactado os stewards bem facilmente... Por isso acho que defender totalmente o irc é algo errado, pois como disse ele é complicado pra quem não sabe como utilizar. Porém quando se aprende pode-se pegar gosto como eu peguei e sobre o ip ser revelado tem alternativas de ocultar o mesmo como conseguindo um cloack pro nick utilizado (assim como eu tenho, e está informado em minha página de user.) # Sobre conversas desagradáveis no msn, bem tenho que dizer que condenar o uso do mesmo por isso é errado, já que no irc vi conversas bem piores, e usuários sendo banidos do irc por operadores por meras bobagens. Por isso penso que tornar pública a seleção para admins do chat é algo mais correto e transparente a ser feito. # Sobre como vai ser a eleição penso que não seja necessário critérios e tantas outras questões como aqui na wiki, afinal não há muito a ser feito como administrador no chat. Penso que os que querem ser candidatos apenas devem se identificar e colocar o nome em algum local e que a comunidade decida , assim que estiver decidido, tão rápido eu possa faço a alteração. Sir Lestaty discuţie 19h08min de 20 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) :Uma sugestão e uma questão: poderia colocar todos os admins da wiki como admins do chat; MSN não é propriedade da Microsoft? estranho para uma enciclopédia livre usar um meio de comunicação privado. Kim ®i©hard correio 11h47min de 23 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) ::Redes IRC também são privativas, embora 99% disponíveis na Internet sejam gratuitas. Tanto IRC quanto MSN Messenger são protocolos que atuam sobre redes privadas... Os meios de comunicação oficiais da Wikipédia são a Esplanada, o Café dos novatos e as páginas de discussão e "cabou-se"... O resto são formas alternativas, nada mais que isso... Kleiner msg 02h25min de 25 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) Acesso via comunicador instantâneo A Wikipédia também possui um grupo no groups.im. Para fazer parte dele e poder conversar com outros wikipedistas, basta adicionar como contato o seguinte endereço no seu comunicador instantâneo: mgroup63721@hotmail.com. 09:06, 2009 Dezembro 7 Lépton Retirar o WLMessenger de WP:CHAT (1 Fev. 2011) A página Wikipedia:Chat contém uma seção com o endereço para a comunicação pelo Windows Live Messenger (MSN). No entanto, tal chat não está sendo usado para seus devidos fins. Ouvi o relato de vários usuários que foram arbitrariamente banidos de lá por simplesmente não serem bem-vindos pelos administradores. Além do mais, o acesso é complicado, pois quem não fala nada já é banido. O próprio criador e administrador do grupo disse que lá vigoram as regras da Wikipédia, mas pelo que pude observar em um dos casos usuários de sua preferência permaneceram lá mesmo com ameaças legais (não quero citar o nome). O usuário ChristianH, um dos prejudicados por tais ações, retirou a seção com justificativa semelhante a qual coloco aqui. Capitão Pirata BruxoFale, marujo! 13h34min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Diversos editores foram excluídos deste chat sem qualquer motivo (e sem sequer terem sido informados disso!), de modo que não faz sentido que o link figure mesmo como tendo qualquer relação com o projeto. Atualmente trata-se apenas de um chat para um grupo fechado de amigos. RafaAzevedo disc 14h11min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Eu que o diga. Fui banido de lá só porquê não disse nada. Um CHAT assim não deve permanecer ali. !Silent (Contact) 14h52min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Para terem sido banidos, boa coisa não devem ter feito. Seria interessante que a comunidade tomasse conhecimento da razão destes banimentos. JSSX uai 15h22min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Seria mais interessante ainda que os próprios editores soubessem por que foram "banidos", já que nem mesmo foram avisados disso. Interessante lembrar que você também ficou banido deste chat por um bom tempo ("boa coisa não deve ter feito"). RafaAzevedo disc 15h25min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ver wikipedia:pt:Wikipedia:Esplanada/propostas/Chat da Wikipédia (23ago2009). GoEThe (discussão) 15h32min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) O que aconteceu é que diversos editores (inclusive administradores e burocratas daqui), muitos dos quais nem participavam mais do chat - e que portanto nem pode ser dito que fizeram algo de errado lá - foram pura e simplesmente excluídos do chat, sem sequer serem avisados. Curiosamente, muitos destes que perderam acesso ao chat são editores que tiveram posições antagônicas em conflitos recentes com algumas das pessoas que mais frequentam esse chat atualmente, como Béria, JSSX, e o próprio Lestaty. Penso que não tem o menor cabimento que este link conste em página oficial do projeto como sendo "chat da Wikipédia" se o acesso a este chat é controlado em função de critérios pouco claros (leia-se amizade com o administrador dele). RafaAzevedo disc 15h36min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Uma dessas pessoas se não me engano foi o Ruy Pugliesi (é assim que se escreve?) foi banido sem mais nem menos, após a confusão envolvendo ele e um suposto abuso em verificações que nem sei se existiu mesmo. Muito estranho ele ter sido banido. Falaram um monte de coisa contra ele e ele nem podia se defender. Capitão Pirata BruxoFale, marujo! 15h54min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Só para deixar bem claro: fui banido justamente do chat e não quero voltar para aquele conluio. Mas o administrador de lá deixou bem claro que prevaleceriam as regras da Wikipédia. No entanto, uma certa pessoa fez ameaças de processo lá e o que aconteceu? Nada. Não quero que novatos ou então editores experientes que procurem fazer contatos sérios sobre a Wikipédia sejam remetidos para um lugar tão sujo como este chat. Christian msg 15h57min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) (conflito de edição) Não me parece que as coisas possam ser assim tão simples, mas sem que os logs do chat se tornem públicos, não temos uma visão completa do que se passou lá. Os administradores do Chat MSN têm todo o direito de banir usuários do chat, se eles violarem regras pré-estabelecidas e que essas regras sejam bem explícitas desde o momento que se entra no chat. Essas regras existem? Nunca entrei nesse chat, porque as histórias que sempre se contaram de lá nunca foram boas, mas fica a impressão que só querem retirar o link para o grupo porque não gostaram de terem sido expulsos. GoEThe (discussão) 16h04min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Não é verdade, GoEThe, você está fazendo uma impressão errada, talvez influenciado pelo comentário rancoroso acima. Não estou nem mesmo falando em causa própria, já que não frequentava o chat há um bom tempo (tinha bloqueado-o e deletado de meu MSN), por não gostar do ambiente e de alguns de seus frequentadores. Mas ouvi reclamações diversas de diferentes editores que foram excluídos sem qualquer motivo, aviso e que inclusive, como eu fiz questão de deixar bem claro, nem mesmo andavam participando do chat, e portanto não podem ser acusados de terem violado suas regras. Alguns exemplos são o Bisbis e o Roberto de Lyra. RafaAzevedo disc 16h08min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Acredito que não, por isso disse impressão. Melhor tomar uma decisão sobre dados publicamente disponíveis, se tal for possível. GoEThe (discussão) 16h12min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Só não gostei de saber que o Silent foi expulso por não falar nada. Isto é, literalmente, um preconceito, porque julgaram que ele fosse um espião ou alguém que entrou à toa sem ao menos ele falar nada. Capitão Pirata BruxoFale, marujo! 16h14min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Que coisa maravilhosa... Gostaria de saber por qual motivo fui banido daquele chat. Confirmo que também não fui avisado da expulsão (soube disso apenas agora, quando vi o que o Rafa escreveu acima e fui verificar o meu MSN para saber se realmente era verdade; aliás, ressalto, nem um aviso com o motivo da expulsão me foi deixado...). Além disso, quando aparecia, certamente não desrespeitava norma alguma, seja da Wikipédia ou do tal chat. Se as regras da Wikipédia lá valem alguma coisa, como afirmado acima, gostaria de saber o que diabos a conta JSSX continua a fazer lá mesmo depois de proferir ameaças legais contra outros usuários. Bisbis msg 16h19min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Citação: GoEThe escreveu: «Melhor tomar uma decisão sobre dados publicamente disponíveis, se tal for possível.» Parece-me um pouco complicado provar que alguém "não fez nada"; serão lidos todos os logs de todos os dias do chat? Acredito que o mais justo e correto (e o mínimo, para ser bem franco) é que os responsáveis pelo chat dessem uma explicação sobre o ocorrido, para que a partir daí se tomem as devidas providências. RafaAzevedo disc 16h38min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) (conflito de edição) Se "a Wikipédia não pode regular comportamento em meio que não esteja sob controle da Wikimedia Foundation" e "a Wikipédia não possui qualquer ingerência sobre conteúdo disponibilizado fora dos domínios da Wikimedia Foundation", segundo parecer deste conselho de arbitragem, não vejo qualquer motivo plausível para que isto seja mantido em uma página de documentação da Wikipédia. Sobretudo em se tratando de um canal que há muito deixou de ser isento e acessível a todos. Também fui expulso de lá sem qualquer aviso e sem jamais ter feito nada. Repito: sem ter feito nada, pois muito raramente acedia ao mesmo, de modo que é praticamente impossível que tenha desrespeitado quaisquer regras, tanto as da Wikipédia quanto as "pseudo-regras inventadas pelo dono". E, parafraseando o Bisbis acima, é muito interessante como a usuários "simpáticos" à "administração local" é concedida a liberdade de fazer o que quiserem, e assim lá permanecem. Também deixo bem claro que não tenho interesse algum em voltar a fazer parte deste tipo de ambiente. Ruy Pugliesi◥ 16h46min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Copiando a resposta do Sir Lestay deixada aqui: Oi Fred, realmente para mim é indiferente os dramas feitos pelos usuários da Wikipédia. Entretanto embora seja indiferente para mim o que façam (se vão manter ou se vão remover), algumas sempre foram claras: # Desde o princípio do chat, contas de usuários que simplesmente adicionavam o chat e nunca falavam nada lá, sempre foram removidas, assim como contas de usuários que ficam longos períodos sem comunicação. Essa remoção "por silêncio" da conta, é apenas uma medida que temos para ter controle sobre contas reais, uma vez que já tivemos muitos casos de contas que se passavam por outras pessoas. # Sobre as pessoas que foram excluídas fora desse contexto a explicação é bem simples, removi sim, muitos usuários que há muito tempo estavam aparecendo lá apenas para criar confusões, um deles o Christian que além de ter adotado um tom insolente e chulo, só manifestava suas opiniões quando era para provocar ou incitar guerrinhas. # Usuários como Samurai e toda a trupe juvenil foram removidos após ter chegado ao meu conhecimento a criação de wikis para ofender usuários. # Usuários como Ruy e Rafa foram removidos também, pois essa história de ficar online "lendo" a conversa e aparecer apenas pra poder "falar o que bem quer", não é aceita pelos demais, consideramos isso "disseminação de desconfiança", afinal seguimos as mesmas regras da wiki, e como disseminar a desconfiança é última moda, adotamos isso também. Enfim não somos obrigados a tolerar malucos que não tem outro lazer extra-net e aparecem por lá apenas para fazer daquele espaço mais uma extensão das brigas que eles arrumam na wiki, para isso existe sanatório. Todos que foram excluídos sempre tiveram a liberdade de me contatar e tentar esclarecer a situação (recentemente mesmo o Mazuco foi excluído e me contatou sobre isso e foi novamente aceito). Finalizando, assim como o IRC tem suas próprias regras mesmo estando servindo como meio de comunicação para wikipedistas, o mesmo ocorre com o msn. --- @lestaty discuţie 16:11, 1 February 2011 (UTC) Complementando: Goethe, as regras do chat estão aqui. E são visiveis a qualquer um que acesse o chat. E só para dizer que se isso não é retaliação por terem sido explusos, parece. (e muito) Béria Lima msg 17h07min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Ei, isso que o Lestaty falou sobre mim é uma grande mentira descarada. Eu saí do chat por conta própria. Eu nunca fui expulso, ele mesmo estava online no dia em que saí do chat. Ah, vá! Capitão Pirata BruxoFale, marujo! 17h15min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Outra coisa, esta última mensagem dele foi um ataque pessoal e eu não vou tolerar isso. Outra mentira que ele falou, a wiki que ele provavelmente se refere não tem o objetivo de fazer ataques pessoais contra wikipedistas, e sim de ser uma alternativa à Desciclopédia (não é da Malucopédia que eu estou falando, é de outra wiki). Capitão Pirata BruxoFale, marujo! 17h19min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Pois então agradeceria se fosse incluído novamente no tal chat, já que acredito que tenha sido removido de lá pelo longo período de inatividade, ainda que tenha aparecido no mês passado para falar com editores que respeito e que daquele chat participa(va)m, como Alchimista e Burmeister. Ao mesmo tempo, gostaria de solicitar que a conta JSSX fosse de lá removida pelas claríssimas violações de políticas e recomendações do projeto expostas aqui, aqui e aqui. Agradeço desde já, Bisbis msg 17h19min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) (conflito de edição) Eu também já tinha saído muito antes de ter sido "expulso" pelo doce e gentil Lestaty (lamentável que um ex-steward se comporte de maneira tão absurda, violando acintosamente WP:NFAP), afinal o ambiente estava tomado por sockeiros e trolls da pior espécie. O engraçado é que ele tenha mantido lá alguns editores que nada faziam no chat além de levar para lá os conflitos da Wikipédia - algo que ele afirma não tolerar. Incoerente, será? Tirem suas conclusões... RafaAzevedo disc 17h20min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) A resposta dada pelo "dono" do chat é uma coletânea de violação de WP:NFAP e WP:POINT no que se refere a mim. Eu tenho muito mais o que fazer do que passar o dia em um chatzinho desses me preocupando em ler "logs" (Nossa, por que será que existe tanta preocupação com aquilo que a comunidade possa vir a ler? ... hehe) A maior parte do tempo deixava aquele chat bloqueado. E nunca ataquei ninguém ali. No máximo me defendi de ataques de alguns frequentadores que têm costas quentes com o dono e liberdade para proferir qualquer tipo de ofensa a terceiros, sem receber avisos nem sofrer punições (com é o caso de uma das administradoras do chat). Citação: Lestaty escreveu: «um deles o Christian que além de ter adotado um tom insolente e chulo» O RLY? Já vi a referida administradora e um outro membro conhecido usarem de palavreado chulo e insolente várias vezes, enquanto o "dono" estava online, e nada sofreram. Interessante como essa preocupação do "dono" com relação a "ataques pessoais" e "disseminação de desconfiança" é bastante seletiva. No mais, considero lamentável este tipo de resposta, na qual qualifica usuários como "malucos" ou integrantes de "trupes", sobretudo vindo de alguém que já teve a confiança para exercer a função de steward. Ruy Pugliesi◥ 17h48min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) O mais engraçado é isso, ele afirmar que expulsou um editor do chat por violação de normas de conduta, ao mesmo tempo em que viola essas normas aqui. Incrível. RafaAzevedo disc 17h58min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Sim. Isto não me surpreende, na verdade. Ruy Pugliesi◥ 18h01min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Coisa mais maravilhosa ainda! Enquanto estava ausente do tal chat, o Sr. JSSX se aproveitou da ocasião para disparar ofensas intoleráveis contra mim. A não ser que "criminoso" agora seja um elogio, é claro. Segue abaixo o trecho da ofensa: JSSX diz (19:16): não tenho diálogo com criminoso e nem com quem apóia JSSX diz (19:17): CasteloBranco, Bisbis, Darwin... todo mundo bloqueado aqui Lamentável que alguns usuários que chamam outros de criminosos (!) sem qualquer problema continuem por lá, enquanto se preocupam em remover contas inativas do chat. Só tenho a dizer que estou muito decepcionado com a Béria, com o Sir Lestaty e com qualquer outro administrador do chat (não sei se existem outros, perdão). Pensei que, pelo menos enquanto eu estivesse longe, atitudes como esta, que me causam uma revolta imensa, seriam rechaçadas sem perdão, mas não é o que se vê. Aproveito para comunicar que também prefiro não continuar no tal chat depois disso, ainda mais sabendo que o responsável pelo absurdo acima continua por lá como se nada tivesse ocorrido, e apóio a remoção do endereço da página Wikipedia:Chat, já que ela em nada contribui para fomentar um bom ambiente. Que decepção... Bisbis msg 18h22min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Bom, acho que isto é pouco perto do que já vi falarem de mim. Uma ou duas vezes me defendi. Depois de algum tempo descobri que havia sido "desligado", e o responsáveis pelas ofensas permaneciam incólumes. Como disse acima, a única regra para permanecer "naquilo" é ser amigo do rei... aí poderei ofender quem quiser da forma que escolherei. E quem sabe ainda ganhar um upgrade, sendo promovido a administrador. Certamente este nível de ambiente não reflete e não deve refletir a comunidade lusófona, a ponto de ser incluído numa página de documentação. Ruy Pugliesi◥ 18h32min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Simples. A única diferença é que a wiki segue regras escritas aqui e que todo mundo tem que seguir, e que o tal WP:CHAT é uma ditadura, onde ficam os amiguinhos do Lestaty e do FX (que são imunes). Isso deixou de ser chat faz tempo, e virou outra coisa... Metal[[wikipedia:pt:Usuário_Discussão:MetalBrasil|'BR'asil]] @ C1 http://toolserver.org/~soxred93/count/index.php?name=MetalBrasil&lang=pt&wiki=wikipediaC2 18h32min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Jamais fui banido deste chat. Não reconheço qualquer uma das "supostas" falas e "acusações" ditas relacionadas a minha pessoa. Vi coisas muito piores nas wikis de ataque criadas pelos editores acima do que as citadas coisas que eu teria feito. Me reservo no direito de ter quem eu quiser no meu MSN... e eu não quero editores acusados de cometerem crimes e seus amigos em minha rede privada de contatos do MSN. Diria que é uma questão de segurança minha. Não sou administrador do chat e não tenho qualquer autoridade lá. Este tópico foi aberto como retaliação contra o responsável pelo chat (devido ao banimento e a inclusão dos links das wikis de ataque na BlackList), com quem não tenho qualquer amizade, existindo apenas tratamento de cordialidade pelo fato de estármos no mesmo projeto, algo que deveria existir em toda a comunidade. Espero também que este tópico não tenha relação com a eleição do CA. JSSX uai 19h42min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Foi banido sim, e somente retornou após fazer um compromisso com o dono do chat de que "se comportaria" a partir de então. RafaAzevedo disc 19h49min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Mentira. Tive meu acesso interrompido sim, até esclarecer a questão junto ao responsável. Por sinal, se sou tão "amigo" do Sir Lestaty, deveria ser imune, né? Mas não sou, assim como ninguém é. JSSX uai 20h01min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha, ok, combinemos assim, você chama de "acesso interrompido até esclarecer a questão", eu chamo de "banido após fazer compromisso com o dono do chat". xD RafaAzevedo disc 20h10min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Fred, você está redondamente enganado. Eu nunca fui banido do ptwiki, apenas saí por conta própria. Quanto à tal "wiki de ataque" já disse ela não foi criada para ser uma wiki de ataque, e sim para ser uma alternativa à Desciclopédia. Capitão Pirata BruxoFale, marujo! 19h52min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Capitão, não sei nada quanto a tua situação no chat (pra ver como sou "amigo" do responsável). Sobre a wiki de ataque, os logs salvos não mentem: aquilo não é só ataque como é bullying. JSSX uai 20h01min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Você não precisa reconhecer nada, pois a própria administradora do chat - Beria - reconheceu por si própria a sua grave ofensa e a comunicou ao - também administrador - Vini 175, que prontamente lhe removeu da sala após uma breve discussão entre os operadores de lá... Ou por um acaso você estaria insinuando que a Béria reconheceu algo que não existiu e que o Vinícius, por conseqüência, lhe baniu de lá por algo inexistente? Não imagino que seja o caso. Bisbis msg 20h03min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Pois é, fui verificar e fiquei sabendo agora. Que ironia. E, sinceramente, mantenho o que disse: Me reservo no direito de ter quem eu quiser no meu MSN... e eu não quero editores acusados de cometerem crimes e seus amigos em minha rede privada de contatos do MSN. Diria que é uma questão de segurança minha. Pelo menos, não criei wiki de ataque contra ninguém... JSSX uai 20h19min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Está insinuando que eu criei uma wiki de ataque contra alguém, por um acaso? Exijo provas e, se não "fizer o favor" de apresentá-las, pedirei o seu bloqueio com base na política apropriada. Bisbis msg 20h24min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Vai pedir meu bloqueio e, em paralelo, chamar alguém no MSN? Fique tranquilo: você não criou wiki e não tenho evidências de suas participação em qualquer uma delas. JSSX uai 20h28min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Que logs são esses, Fred? O.o Capitão Pirata BruxoFale, marujo! 20h06min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Vai saber em breve. Além disso, acho muito estranho que editores que ficaram os últimos dias agredindo todo mundo estejam agora se colocando como "vítimas", às vésperas da eleição do novo CA. Por que essa postura? JSSX uai 20h11min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia:Não dissemine a desconfiança. RafaAzevedo disc 20h12min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) (conflito) Mais curioso ainda é saber que há gente que nada faz além de comentar e ajustar comentários por aqui que, além disso, ainda tem o descaramento e covardia (sim, covardia mesmo) de chamar usuários ausentes de determinadas salas de bate-papo de "criminosos" e "cúmplices de criminosos". Isso que é deveras estranho... A não ser que agora "criminoso" seja algum tipo de elogio que eu, felizmente, desconheço, porque não é da minha índole acusar outros de tais absurdos, ainda mais sem apresentar as devidas provas. Bisbis msg 20h17min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Não tente encobrir sua culpa, o que estamos decidindo aqui não é a minha ou a vossa postura e sim a permanência do link do chat na página. Garanto que se fosse banido tivesse seu acesso interrompido novamente (cof, cof!) não estaria concordando na manutenção do email. E novamente, lamentável a postura do ex-steward Sir Lestaty, que exprime preconceito contra adolescentes (trupe juvenil) e mentiras (sempre fui um dos frequentadores mais assíduos de lá, e durante a minha permanência só arrumei um conflito). Recomendo a leitura do link acima que o Rafa mostrou, já que não parece estar habituado as políticas locais. Christian msg 20h18min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Christian, ao contrário da wiki de ataques criada por ti, devidamente incluída em nossa Spam Black List, o chat não tem essa postura, punindo qualquer um, inclusive a mim. E Bisbis, você não merece resposta. Sem mais. JSSX uai 20h24min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Já esperava esse comentário... mesma coisa que culpar o Jimbo porque fizeram um ataque na Wikipédia. Se eu criei, que envolvimento tenho? PS: Um usuário chamando o outro de mano causa nervosismo no usuário, mas para alguém que insulta os outros de babaca e chama suas ações de porcaria se faz tudo para desbloquear. E depois se fala que não há perseguição. Sem mais contigo. Christian msg 20h29min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Tenho logs mostrando ataques de sua autoria. JSSX uai 20h37min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Tem 2 "wikis de ataque" que ele está falando. Não interessa dizer os nomes delas aqui, mas nenhuma delas foi criada com o objetivo de atacar os wikipedistas. Capitão Pirata BruxoFale, marujo! 20h27min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) (conflito) Como assim? Você me acusa de tal absurdo (mais um), e agora não quer apresentar as provas? OK, vou pedir o seu bloqueio, já que prefere assim. Aproveito para comunicar que não sei a quê a conta JSSX a se refere por meio do termo "wikis de ataque" e que não tenho nada a ver com isso, ainda que ele tente fazer parecer o contrário (numa deliberada violação de Wikipedia:Não dissemine a desconfiança que ele, certamente, conhece bem). Obrigado, Bisbis msg 20h29min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Tal como disse mais acima, você não participou dessas wikis. JSSX uai 20h31min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Agradeço que tenha esclarecido a todos que realmente não sei do que se trata, ainda que por muito tempo tenha deixado esse absurdo estampado e bem evidente nesta página, para me desacreditar diante da comunidade. Ainda assim, solicitei seu bloqueio, já que você insiste no comportamento abusivo (que há muito já passou do limite do tolerável). E não se preocupe, não preciso "chamar ninguém no MSN". Como se bem sabe, fiquei por muito tempo inativo por lá, e nunca senti falta. ;) Além disso, tenho certeza de que os administradores estão atentos ao que está acontecendo aqui. Bisbis msg 20h40min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Citação: Bisbis escreveu: «(...) ;) (...)» Vou ver o pedido de bloqueio que você abriu sorrindo... JSSX uai 20h42min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) (conflito 5x) O "sorriso" era referente à sua insinuação absurda, de que eu iria usar o MSN para conseguir algo aqui na wiki. Obrigado, não preciso disso. ;) Claro o bastante agora, ou ainda há espaço para inventar algo a mais? PS (assinado): precisa de ajuda para aprender a usar a predefinição? Bisbis msg 20h45min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Essa coisa já devia ter sido extinta há muito tempo. Lijealso (discussão) 20h52min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Comentário: Até agora ninguém disse se concorda ou discorda da remoção, apenas expuseram argumentos. Isso aqui está parecendo mais uma discussão da esplanada geral do que uma proposta. Capitão Pirata BruxoFale, marujo! 20h53min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) * Concordo remove logo isso. Albmont (discussão) 21h03min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) * Apoio a retirada. Um CHAT que bane sem mais nem menos e só permanece os amiguinhos do dono não merece ficar ali. !Silent (Contact) 21h06min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) * Concordo e empreendam a mesma paixão que tiveram nessa discussão para reformarem as políticas que estão estagnadas apenas em propostas. -- @lestaty discuţie 21h34min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) * Apoio José Luiz disc 22h40min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Obviamente o tal chat não fez nada de bom pra Wiki. * Se faltou, aqui está o meu Concordo. Christian msg 22h42min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) * Dô meu "Concordo" aqui, não sei se é necessário mas em todo o caso... Capitão Pirata BruxoFale, marujo! 22h43min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) * Obviamente Concordo. Metal[[wikipedia:pt:Usuário_Discussão:MetalBrasil|'BR'asil]] @ C1 http://toolserver.org/~soxred93/count/index.php?name=MetalBrasil&lang=pt&wiki=wikipediaC2 22h46min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) * Concordo. Primeiro, porque não é um canal oficial. Segundo (e principalmente) porque deixou de ser um chat há muito tempo para se tornar um canal fechado àqueles que são simpáticos à sua administração e, portanto, têm assegurado o direito de fazer o que bem entenderem. Ruy Pugliesi◥ 23h36min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) * Concordo Nunca vi utilidade, o curioso é que alguns defendiam quando usavam para seus próprios fins. E sobre uma eventual proteção aos simpáticos a administração deste ou daquele deve ter sido algo importado direto daqui, sem tirar e nem por. Fabiano [[wikipedia:pt:Usuário Discussão:GRS73|'msg']] 23h41min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) * Concordo Perda de tempo, pra quem tem tempo a perder. Nada a ver com a Wikipédia. Pedro Spoladore (discussão) 00h41min de 2 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Após todas as manifestações acima, favoráveis à retirada da menção ao chat na página Wikipédia:Chat, baseando-me no consenso obtido, comunico que já a efetuei. Vinicius Siqueira MSG 01h09min de 2 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) :Concordo com o Fabiano. E em vez de migrarem para o IRC, vejam se o que querem fazer não é mais adequado para a desciclopédia. GoEThe (discussão) 10h44min de 2 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) :Concordo com a remoção de qualquer referência oficial e oficiosa a esse chat deste projecto, sobretudo pela argumentação do Ruy Pugliesi ("a Wikipédia não pode regular comportamento em meio que não esteja sob controle da Wikimedia Foundation" e respectivo corolário), e após ver o que o Lestaty escreveu e a Béria colou. De resto, não adianta fazer autópsias ao que aconteceu, especialmente aqui na Wikipédia. Aquilo sempre foi uma panela de pressão, e mais dia menos dia isto iria acontecer.--[[wikipedia:pt:Usuário:Darwinius|- Darwin]] Ahoy! 12h07min de 2 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) (ena, o Spoladore voltou!) :Concordo com a remoção. Adoro o chat, e uso-o muitas vezes, mas não me parece que deva permanecer com referência oficial aqui, como se a Wikipédia se responsabilizasse pelo que lá acontece. Ah, e não tenciono deixar de usar o chat, por causa disso. BelanidiaMsg 18h46min de 2 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) :Concordo. Nunca tive conta nesse chat, e por isso não sei o que acontece por lá. Mas só pelas reclamações dos demais usuários, já percebi que o melhor a se fazer é removê-lo. Inox msg 20h51min de 2 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) :Concordo. O meu acesso foi interditado (gostava de saber por que administrador(a)) sem qualquer justificação. (Obs.: para quem não gosta do negrito em comentários eu estou bem a marimbar...) Vanthorn msg ← 20h13min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2011 (UTC) Tópico sobre a pt.Wiki Caro Sir, talvez seja de seu interesse este tópico. Cumprimentos. Fred Xavier 15:21, 1 February 2011 (UTC) Oi Fred, realmente para mim é indiferente os dramas feitos pelos usuários da Wikipédia. Entretanto embora seja indiferente para mim o que façam (se vão manter ou se vão remover), algumas sempre foram claras: # Desde o princípio do chat, contas de usuários que simplesmente adicionavam o chat e nunca falavam nada lá, sempre foram removidas, assim como contas de usuários que ficam longos períodos sem comunicação. Essa remoção "por silêncio" da conta, é apenas uma medida que temos para ter controle sobre contas reais, uma vez que já tivemos muitos casos de contas que se passavam por outras pessoas. # Sobre as pessoas que foram excluídas fora desse contexto a explicação é bem simples, removi sim, muitos usuários que há muito tempo estavam aparecendo lá apenas para criar confusões, um deles o Christian que além de ter adotado um tom insolente e chulo, só manifestava suas opiniões quando era para provocar ou incitar guerrinhas. # Usuários como Samurai e toda a trupe juvenil foram removidos após ter chegado ao meu conhecimento a criação de wikis para ofender usuários. # Usuários como Ruy e Rafa foram removidos também, pois essa história de ficar online "lendo" a conversa e aparecer apenas pra poder "falar o que bem quer", não é aceita pelos demais, consideramos isso "disseminação de desconfiança", afinal seguimos as mesmas regras da wiki, e como disseminar a desconfiança é última moda, adotamos isso também. Enfim não somos obrigados a tolerar malucos que não tem outro lazer extra-net e aparecem por lá apenas para fazer daquele espaço mais uma extensão das brigas que eles arrumam na wiki, para isso existe sanatório. Todos que foram excluídos sempre tiveram a liberdade de me contatar e tentar esclarecer a situação (recentemente mesmo o Mazuco foi excluído e me contatou sobre isso e foi novamente aceito). Finalizando, assim como o IRC tem suas próprias regras mesmo estando servindo como meio de comunicação para wikipedistas, o mesmo ocorre com o msn. --- @lestaty discuţie 16:11, 1 February 2011 (UTC) :: Oi meu anjo, só pra avisar que copiei tua mensagem para a pt.wiki. Béria Lima msg 17:14, 1 February 2011 (UTC) :No problem - @lestaty discuţie 17:36, 1 February 2011 (UTC) : Não entendi o que falou sobre mim, poderia ser mais claro? O que eu fiz, exatamente? Para mim parece que exatamente o que você está fazendo é disseminando publicamente a desconfiança a meu respeito (ainda mais quando você me tem adicionado no seu MSN (e em diversas outras redes sociais) e poderia ter me contactado, caso eu tivesse de fato violado alguma regra). Acredito também que chamar outros editores de "malucos" não é uma maneira adequada de se referir a outros editores, e talvez seja até mesmo uma atitude passível de bloqueio (comportamento lamentável para alguém que já foi steward). RafaAzevedo 17:12, 1 February 2011 (UTC) :: Oi Rafa, todos sabemos que você tem o temperamento "quente" e devido as inúmeras brigas que já haviam ocorrido, vc foi removido, até porque sua conta também estava inativa. Entretanto como disse sempre estive aberto à comunicação. O fato de ter sido steward em nada difere, temos administradores que são péssimos exemplos de dignidade e no entanto a comunidade lambe os mesmos, ter sido steward não remove e nem me impede de pensar ou analisar situações, ainda mais em ambientes fora da Wikipedia. - @lestaty discuţie 17:36, 1 February 2011 (UTC) :::O fato de ter sido steward não te impede de pensar ou analisar nada, mas deveria lhe fazer pensar duas vezes antes de xingar outros editores de "malucos". Não sei como funcionam as coisas aqui no Meta, mas na Wikipédia (e, pelo que você disse, também no chat em questão) temos WP:NFAP, não entendo por que você cobra um determinado comportamento dentro do seu chat e o desrespeita fora dele. RafaAzevedo 17:41, 1 February 2011 (UTC) ::::Acho que se eu der uma mínima procurada na Wikipedia, encontrarei termos bem mais ofensivos que este e ninguém reclama, engraçado não? Mas como li vc não tem "intenção" de retornar ao chat, é uma opção sua e obviamente eu respeito. Por isso, já que ambos estamos esclarecidos quanto ao assunto me encerro aqui. Cumprimentos - @lestaty discuţie 17:48, 1 February 2011 (UTC) :::::Não, engraçado é esse double standard que cobra determinado comportamento em um lugar e o viola no outro. Engraçado e incompreensível. RafaAzevedo 17:54, 1 February 2011 (UTC) Lestaty, não posso tolerar este ataque pessoal e as mentiras que você fez contra mim e outros usuários. Capitão Pirata BruxoTalk page 17:29, 1 February 2011 (UTC) : E eu com isso? Se não tolera se abstenha de editar minha user talk. Todos agradecemos. --- @lestaty discuţie 17:36, 1 February 2011 (UTC) ::Então você admite que fez um ataque pessoal? Capitão Pirata BruxoTalk page 17:48, 1 February 2011 (UTC) :::Aprenda a ler, e veja se em algum momento disse "admito isso ou aquilo". Se você não tolera ser contrariado não é problema meu. - @lestaty discuţie 17:52, 1 February 2011 (UTC) Agora há consenso * Histórico * Retirar o grupo de comunicador instantâneo de WP:CHAT (1 Fev. 2011) 01:06, 2011 Fevereiro 2 Vini 175 Moral da história :«Zangam-se as comadres, descobrem-se as verdades.» Category:Human Rights in Cyberspace